


Afterimage

by Aurae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Chiss (Star Wars), Comfort Sex, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Thrawn: Treason, Trick or Treat 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: She’s having the nightmares again.





	Afterimage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).

She’s having the nightmares again.

“Come back, Navigator Vah’nya of the Chiss Ascendancy,” Ar’alani says, her voice firm but calm. “_Come back_.”

Vah’nya lurches upright from her sleeping bunk with a choked scream. Her eyes are wide, unseeing, and full of unshed tears; she is hyperventilating.

“Navigator Vah’nya,” Ar’alani repeats. She reaches out to grasp Vah’nya’s shoulders. “You are on the _Steadfast_. You are safe.”

That seems to do the trick. The tension leaves her spine, and her eyes regain their focus. “Admiral,” she murmurs. “I’m sorry.”

“There is nothing to be sorry for.”

And indeed, there isn’t. It had been Ar’alani’s decision to command Vah’nya to use her Second Sight on Un’hee in order to learn the whereabouts of the Grysk. Ar’alani had known the risks, but she had, under the circumstances, deemed them acceptable.

Although they had been spared the worst-case scenario—Vah’nya and Un’hee had not become lost in each other’s souls—the procedure had effected a permanent transfer of traumatic memories from Un’hee to Vah’nya. In light of what she had suffered, Un’hee had been honorably discharged from the Chiss Defense Fleet and returned to her family to heal her psychic wounds. Vah’nya, on the other hand, had only her commanding officer—had only _Ar’alani_—to rely upon to help her through.

Risks are acceptable provided one is willing and able to deal with the consequences.

Vah’nya crumbles into Ar’alani’s arms, and Ar’alani embraces her, stroking the back of her neck soothingly. The gesture is an intimate one, of a kind bestowed upon lover, and it serves to remind Vah’nya that she, and she alone among the Navigators, is no child.

Vah’nya lifts her tear-stained face to Ar’alani’s, and they kiss, sweet and long. Ar’alani does not break the kiss as she massages Vah’nya’s quivering belly and then plunges lower, into soft, moist heat. The female body is no mystery to her; she knows exactly how best to please. Vah’nya jerks as the pleasure mounts, then tensing and gasping as it peaks. Ar’alani doesn’t stop until the sensation has fully faded.

“Thank you, Admiral,” Vah’nya says as Ar’alani helps her lie back down flat on her bunk, more relaxed now, her head resting comfortably on her pillow. “I’m sorry you have to keep doing this. I thought I was getting better.”

“There is nothing to be sorry for, Navigator Vah’nya. I’ve already told you. I am here for you as long as it takes.”

“I…thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Ar’alani presses one last kiss to Vah’nya’s lips before she departs for her own quarters.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on October 24, 2019.


End file.
